Our time
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: Follow the story of Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri as they live through their school life that's filled with shenanigans and slice of life like scenario in this story. (OOC Makoto and OOC Kyoko)
1. Special Thanks

**Hey everyone Dragon here! This is a thank you towards two people first is:**

 **Doomqwer from Wattpad who let me use one of their ideas in their challenge book despite not following the instructions they gave. Go check him out and his many picture books, and you may catch us conversing there with our fellow Danganronpa pals.**

 **Next is Davie232 whose story, Believe inspired me to create the story. So there are going to be some similarities regarding concept but not the same. Go check Believe out as well as the other fantastic stories they have made.**

 **That's all from me and I'll see you all in the first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Within the skies of Japan a plane was flying over the grey clouds underneath the orange and blue sky, the plane came from England and was coming back to its home.

Inside the plane, a girl with lavender hair and somewhat pale skin, but had rosy cheeks was staring out the window of the plane, her purple eyes reflecting the shine of the morning sun, she wore a purple jacket with a white undershirt and yellow tie, her hands covered by violet studded gloves.

She looked outside the window again, but was not met with a sight that caused her eyes widen in awe. Beneath her was the waking city of Tokyo as the sun fully shined its light on it, parts of the city still had lights open from the night while others didn't.

The intercom spoke that they were descending, getting herself ready she closed her seatbelt and readied for the descend.

...

In the city on the other hand the rises over the horizon as its lighted the windows of a tall building. Inside the building an alarm clock activated and began to blare inside the room it was in, a hand quickly shot up from the sheets of a bed immediately shutting the alarm up.

The hand retracted back into the sheets as a boy with brown hair with a prominent antenna sat up: stretching and yawning, his green eyes opening then closing to adjust themselves. Afterwards he turned to the window inside his room spreading the curtains out letting the morning light into his room.

His room was a normal room, nothing special with the white walls, a desk with a laptop and a large cabinet for his clothes.

He slid off his bed and walked up to his cabinet opening it then grabbing a clean set of clothes, and a towel. He then headed out the door which revealed the apartment he was living in. There could be many words to describe the place, but these few would do: It was amazing!

The boy no older than 17 was living in an apartment fit for a wealthy business man! He makes his way into the bathroom which looked like a much more expensive version of the regular bathrooms of Japan. Taking his pajamas off and placing the new clothes somewhere dry, he proceeded to take a bath.

Afterwards he exited the bathroom now refreshed his green eyes no longer faded but had more life in them. He walks to a massive red couch and took a remote from a side table, pressing a button a pair of blinds rose in front of him which had let the morning sun into his home and the waking city could be seen from the massive window of his apartment.

With a triumphant hum, he walked to the kitchen (which was merged to the living room) and over the isle he opened up a giant silver fridge, from the fridge he took out three eggs, bacon and a couple of vegetables. Then putting on an apron he began to cook breakfast for three.

Couple of minutes have passed since the boy had began cooking, he heard a door open which made him turn his head. Out of a pink door a girl with wavy blonde hair wearing nothing but a large white shirt exited the room and yawned loudly, her baby blue eyes half open.

"Morning~" she slurred still half asleep, "Morning Junko, how was your beauty sleep?" the boy asked returning to his cooking. The girl sat herself down the couch and slumped down tired "Fine just wish I had a little bit more." the boy chuckled at Junko. "What about you Mako?" she asked now on her side laying on the sofa, "Fine, and I'm sure you'll be as well after a shower." taking the hint, Junko stood up from the couch and headed back into her room before returning outside shortly after then going into the bathroom.

As Junko took a bath, another door opened and another girl this time with short black hair, freckles and also baby blue eyes stepped out. Unlike Junko she seemed fully awake, "You're awake as well Mukuro?" the boy asked now turning his attention to Mukuro, she nodded at him then began to walk to the fridge opening it and taking out a carton of milk.

"Would you like some?" she asked pouring herself a glass, "I would, but I'm busy at the moment." the boy replied. Mukuro inhaled the scent of the bacon and eggs smiling at its aroma, "What's the occasion Makoto?" Makoto turned to her confused, "Huh?" she gave a small smirk before drinking her glass of milk, "You seem to be going all out for breakfast." she said glancing at Makoto's ingredients laid out next to the stove.

"Just wanted to cook something nice for my sisters is that so wrong?" before Mukuro could answer him, another voice chirped in her place, "Of course not!" they both shot their heads to the direction of the voice and a more energetic Junko sprang out of the corner, "Come on Muku, you should know by now that Mako goes wild with his cooking!" the two sighed at their sister before smiling, "Come on Junko sit down, breakfast is ready." nodding Junko sat herself down as Makoto served up their breakfast of bacon and eggs with salad, then sitting himself down the three siblings began their day.

...

Over at the airport the lavender haired girl sat down with her luggage and was waiting. She panned her surroundings, watching as the crowd of different people passed over her sights.

"Kirigiri-chan!" a voice called out, the lavender haired girl (Kirigiri) looked towards its source and saw a man wearing a dark grey suit with a matching dark grey fedora with a blue stripe going around it, he had washed out blue eyes, wavy short dirty blonde hair and a stubble that looked unkempt.

"Koichi-san." Kirigiri called out waving at the man.

Kirigiri followed Koichi to his car and the man drove away from the airport. During the drive Kirigiri looked out the window eyeing the multiple buildings as the car passed over them, "Nothing has changed I see." she commented her eyes not leaving the window, "Nothing much changes here, but there are a few new additions." Koichi answered tilting his head towards her.

They arrive at a small hotel where Koichi tells her that she will be staying there until her father had established her actual dorm, he also gave her a small tablet known as a E-handbook that acts as a phone, map and other things but it was only exclusive with students of Hopes Peak.

That's right, Kirigiri came to Japan to join a school that her father ran known as Hopes Peak Academy where only a very few entered the main course. Why? Well its because Hopes Peak only offered placement to people who are very talented, they had to be the best at what they did, and once they enrol at Hopes Peak they are given the title of 'Ultimate'.

School had originally began 5 weeks prior to Kirigiri's arrival, but she couldn't come at the first day since she was at England for a job. She was a detective and she was invited to Hopes Peak as the 'Ultimate Detective'.

Entering her temporary room, Kirigiri placed her luggage on a corner and laid on the bed. She wanted to see more of the city so taking her E-handbook and the keys to the room, she left to explore Tokyo.

...

"Why do you have to go to school?! Its Sunday!" yelled an angry Junko, Makoto was in the front door wearing his casual outfit which consisted of a: green hoodie, black jacket and pants with his red and white shoes.

"The headmaster called for me, I have to go." Makoto answered, Junko grumbled a bit before she sank into the sofa, Mukuro sighed and turned to Makoto with a small smile, "Be careful out there." she said to her brother, he nodded at her before leaving their apartment and headed to his school.

Makoto arrived at his school then headed for the headmaster's office, there he met the headmaster of the school, Jin Kirigiri. "Excuse me, sir." Makoto greeted as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, "Ah Naegi-kun thank you for coming." Jin signalled for the young boy to sit down which he followed, "Now as you know one of your classmates has not attended school yet." Jin began, "Oh yes Kirigiri-san. Why?" Makoto asked curious, if Kirigiri was not coming to school why would she accept the enrolment?

"Well it was just bad timing. She had a job in England when class began." Makoto then remembered that Kirigiri was the Ultimate Detective, but he had assumed that she was still in Japan not England! "Anyways, that is not the reason why I had called you today." Jin stood up from his seat and looked out the window, "Naegi-kun as you are aware only your apartment has four bedrooms correct?" this was true, Makoto due to having his siblings with him needed a bigger space so they were given a four bedroom apartment, but the last bedroom wasn't occupied. "Yes sir." there was a short silence before Jin turned to Makoto, "Naegi-kun I would like my daughter to stay with you."

Silence.

The room became silent to the point the whistling of the wind could be heard from the outside. Makoto did not know how to process the information given to him, he didn't know whether it was a joke or he heard wrong.

"Um could you repeat that?" the boy asked, "I would like my daughter to stay with you." Jin repeated, Makoto heard it fine that time but he was still in shock. The headmaster had told him that he wanted his daughter to stay with him, "E-eh?" no words would form he was speechless, it was all just too much for him to comprehend.

"Why me? Why let her stay with me?" he asked finally forming words, "Because you have a four bedroom apartment." the answer was straightforward, but Makoto's mind was too much of a mess to use common sense, "But you're letting two teenagers stay at the same apartment." Makoto commented, "Yes, but your sisters will be there. And I trust that nothing will happen... correct?" the finally word was said in a threatening manner which sent chills down Makoto's spine. He nodded slowly with small beads of sweat falling from his forehead, "Yes sir." he answered slightly frightened.

"Good, you may go." standing up from his seat and bowing to Jin, Makoto left the office but once in the other side of the door Makoto let out a heavy sigh of relief then left campus grounds.

During his walk back to his apartment time had passed as Makoto walked around for a while his mind was flooded with questions and worry regarding this transfer, what really worried him however was his sisters' reactions. Junko and Mukuro were very protective of their brother and out many threats they protected him from, women were their top priority.

Because his mind was not on where he was walking Makoto had ended up knocking into somebody making their items fall into the ground, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." both him and the person knelt down grabbing the fallen books and paper, "Here you go." he said looking up to hand the papers in his hand, this is when his green eyes aligned with purple ones.

They stared at each other for five seconds before Kirigiri had taken the papers from Makoto's hand, "Thank you." she said standing up, "No it was the least I could do since I bumped into you." Makoto replied as he lifted himself off the ground, "Well then I guess I better get going. Sorry again." Kirigiri smiled at him before saying her goodbyes as well, "Don't worry about it, goodbye."

They went their separate ways unaware that the string of fate had bound them together.

 **End~**

 **For those who haven't read the whole of the synopsis both Makoto and Kyoko are slightly ooc here. So that's all I want to say. See you all next chapter :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting

The three siblings (Makoto, Mukuro and Junko) arrived at their classroom and found that barely anyone was there, except for a few. "Hey Naegi, morning!" a spiky orange haired boy greeted, "Morning Kuwata-kun." Naegi greeted back before walking to his seat and taking out his books putting them under the desk.

Makoto's sisters also made their way to their designated seats, Junko was also taking her stuff out before a rose appeared in front of her being held by Kuwata, "And good morning to you too, angel~" Kuwata greeted seductively, "Morning Leon." Junko replied normally before returning to taking out her stuff, the rose in Leon's hand then drooped as his face dropped in sadness.

One by one their classmates began to enter the classroom, every single one of them greeted Makoto.

In Makoto's class, class 78, Makoto was somewhat of a boy full of surprises. When they all first met and found out that Makoto was the Ultimate Luckster they had thought that he wasn't any special, but after spending five weeks they noticed that he wasn't what they initially had thought.

First, he was the brother of Junko Enoshima a popular fashion model and Mukuro Ikusaba an ex soldier for the group Fenrir, and despite the different last names they were siblings. Whenever they were asked about it they would just say 'Its a long story'. Luckily for him he was their brother or else many boys would've hated him.

Second, he was definitely smarter than they had thought, granted he wasn't a genius but he clearly had a larger brain than what he looked like. He was also very good many household skills such as: cooking, cleaning and all sorts of other household chores.

Finally, there was something about the boy that they couldn't quite understand. Whenever one of them would get into an argument Makoto would be there to stop it, and every time they retaliate against him, he would just shut them up quickly by only his words. When they receive Makoto's reprimands he was always calm and his words were like bullets, bullets of truth and after he talks to them they would always stop arguing.

Needless to say he was what linked the entire class together.

...

Kirigiri had just arrived to school before class and was heading to her father's office to speak with him. Using the E-handbook as her map she walked through the school halls and eventually found the brown wooden double doors of the office.

She knocks on the door and heard her father call for her to come in, "Excuse me." she entered the room and closed the doors behind her before turning her attention to her father.

"Good to see you again, Kyoko." Jin said to his daughter, "Likewise, father." Jin signaled her to sit down which she gladly followed and the two began to discuss their business.

"Ok so you will be in Class 78. I have found you a place to stay at the hotel, it will be with one of your classmates named Makoto Naegi and I'm sure that Koichi has already given you the E-handbook, correct?" Kyoko nodded in response, "That was quite a quick briefing." Kyoko said while her father just sighed, "If you were another student believe me it would be a different story. But I know you already know the prnicipals here and I wouldn't want to bore you with things you already know." Jin replied, his daughter seemed to understand what the man had meant so didn't push any further, but there was still something she had to ask.

"Who is Makoto Naegi?" Jin looked at her before realising he had not introduced the luckster to her, "He is the Ultimate Luckster of your class as well as your roommate..." one of Kyoko's eyebrows raised as she lingered at the word 'he'.

"Don't worry he's not a pervert, he already assured me that nothing will happen, plus his sisters will be there." this somewhat relieved Kyoko but not entirely.

"I see, well if that is all I should get going. I have already learnt the map so I know where I am going." this didn't surprise Jin at all really, he knew his daughter's skills would easily get her to where she needed.

Kyoko was about to leave the door before her father's voice stopped her, "Yes?" she turned to him, he had slight sweat falling from his forehead and his eyes showed worry, "Did you make contact with you grandfather yet?" Kyoko was surprised by the question, she bit the bottom of her lip before answering. "No I have not." she answered before leaving the room, not saying another word.

"Please dear god, never let him into her life again."

...

Back at class 78 Junko was in the process of planting a whoopie cushion unto the seat of one of their classmates while Mukuro just watched her. "She's playing a prank on Togami-kun again?" Mukuo turned her head to the voice and saw her brother standing behind her, she turned back to Junko before answering "Yeah, she is." she replied, Makoto sighed at this, Junko did love playing pranks. Especially on their fellow Ultimate, Byakuya Togami.

In her defence, Togami is not a person one would call sociable. He was stuck-up, arrogant and called his fellow classmates 'mongrels', this was because he was raised in a wealthy family, his title is even Ultimate Afluent Prodigy. He often butted heads with others by belittling them, which made everyone hate him one way or another and a target for Junko's pranks to humiliate him.

Togami also hated his classmates, especially Makoto. The main reason is unknown to them, but what he told them was that Makoto being the Ultimate Luckster did not deserve a place in the school, since luck was not a talent.

Makoto never really disagreed with him on that note, after all the luckster also believed that luck was not a talent let alone a trait.

But he came to Hopes Peak to be with his sisters not be an Ultimate, this was Makoto's reason for joining nothing else.

Junko had finished planting her prank and went back to her seat giggling to herself while her siblings merely shurgged and also went back to whatever they were doing. Not long after Togami came and went to his seat.

Once his butt had connected to the chair, a loud farting noise filled the room which made everyone look at the Prodigy before bursting into loud laughter. Makoto and Mukuro couldn't help but also chuckle at the scene while Junko was banging on her desk laughing hesterically.

"Ok everyone settle down!"

A gentle voice ceased the laughter of the room and the students made their way to their desks and sat down. Then a woman with orange hair tied up into a wavy ponytail, wearing a light blue suit with a white apron on top of it entered the room. She was class 78's teacher Chisa Yukizome.

"Morning class." she greeted with glee, the class loved their teacher. She was kind, gentle and was a good sport about many things.

"Today we have a new addition to out party. Come on in!" Makoto knew who this was gonna be, it was the headmaster's daughter. Kyoko entered the room after being called in and stood in front of the class, some boys already had their eyes locked on to her while the girls were just staring normally.

Makoto's eyes widned as he saw Kyoko enter the room, since she was the same girl he bumped into yesterday.

"This is Kirigiri-san, now I know that she is late but she was in Enhland until yesterday and now she is here to fulfil her role as the Ultimate Detective." Chisa began, "Now I hope all of you will help her settle in and I am not sure if you have a roommate yet since most of the girls' dorms are filled." Chisa said to her, but she merely looked at her teacher before answering her a few seconds later.

"I do have a dorm, it is with a student named. Makoto Naegi." the class went silent while Makoto began to blush turn away from the situation.

"What?!" the class erupted, before turning to the boy sitting in the corner of the class trying not to make any eye contact. In his defence he only knew that Kyoko was a girl the day before during his meeting with the principal.

"Mako?" a jumped and tensed at the voice that called for him, it sent chills down his spine by the sound of its cold tone. He turned around and saw his sister Junko staring at him with dead, terrifying eyes. "Junko its not what you-"

Smack!

The sound of the connection echoed through the school. Makoto had ended up partly collapsed on his desk with a large red glowing hand-print, a swollen cheek and steam coming off the mark.

"Oh but it will be with his sisters." Kyoko added innocently.

"Couldn't you have said that at altogether?" Makoto asked in his head as he was still partly immobilized by the pain of his sister's slap.

...

In between classes Makoto made his way to the nurses office to grab an icepack for his slap, he would've gone during lesson but he couldn't after the many stares of his male classmates which stuck him to his chair.

Makoto exited the nurses' office with the icepack glued to his cheek. Makoto gave a small sigh then heard a couple of footsteps approaching.

Turning his head he saw the flowing lavender hair of Kirigiri swaying as she got closer, along with the light in the background she seemed like an angel coming to heal him. Though he didn't admit out loud he was mesmerised by her beauty.

"Um, are you ok?" she asked with slight worry in her voice, Makoto still not back from his thoughts took a couple of seconds to answer, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. You're Kirigiri-san right?" the girl nodded in response.

Makoto stared at her with slight blank eyes, Kyoko stared back trying to analyse as much as possible but found almost nothing about the boy besides what she sees. It made her confuse as to why she couldn't seem to read the boy despite him looking very easy to read, almost like he's an open book, but looks are deceiving as Kyoko found nothing, it all of her career there was someone who she cannot read.

"I never formally introduced myself I'm Makoto Naegi." the luckster said with a little bow, "Huh? I-I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, I'll be in your care." Kyoko replied with her own bow.

The two then went to their next class then to lunch. Makoto knowing Kyoko may not know anyone decided to stay with her and give a little tour of the school. Junko was slightly grumpy that her brother didn't join them for lunch but her older twin reassured her, "You really shouldn't be so jealous. Its only been an hour or so." Mukuro said taking a bite of her sandwich (which Makoto made) "How can I not? That girl comes out of nowhere and now Makoto is all alone with her!"

Ever since the two were adopted into the Naegi family they had grown attached to their brother, and it was wasn't just read me a bed time story or you're the best brother in the world attached it was... I'm the only woman you'll ever need type of attachment. Needless to say the two had brother complex, especially Junko.

...

Makoto and Kyoko had reached the indoor garden where multiple wild flowers from around the world bloomed.

The garden was a hangout for many students looking for some peace and quiet or for those who love plants, "Its always peaceful here, I come here often when I need nap." Makoto told Kyoko as they went up a small hill and sat down, "Are you often tired?" she asked curious looking at the boy, "Not really just want to nap ever so often." Kyoko turned her head back into the garden as she took in the sight.

While she was staring at the colourful flowers, the detective noticed her classmate standing up and leaving, but didn't really observe him, Makoto came back and stood behind her then placed something on her head which snapped her attention to him.

"There we go." touching her head Kyoko felt something sitting on her hair, she took it off and held it in front of her. Her purple eyes widened in awe at the sight of a well crafted flower crown, the many colours of tiny flowers circumventing the vines which looped within one another to create its body.

"What do you think?" Makoto asked, Kyoko looked up at the boy before giving a gentle smile with a slight blush then placing the crown back on her head she looked at Makoto once more this time with a radiating smile, "Its beautiful."

Kyoko's words were said with such a heart-warming tone that this made Makoto turn away to hide his blush.

"You're welcome."

...

It was a good thing that the two brought their lunches with them, since for the remainder of their break they stayed at the garden and began to converse about the school more as well as their lives.

School had finally ended and many of the students started to leave while Makoto who was still packing his book was tackled by a speeding Junko, "Mako what's for dinner?" she asked like a little kid, "Well I was thinking of steak." Junko's face brighten at the word 'steak' that she began to hop around in delight.

"Junko-chan, don't you have work though?" Junko stopped and froze before her face turned pale, Makoto looked over and saw the other twin standing in front of them.

After a couple seconds Junko grabbed her bag and sped out the school leaving a trail of dust behind her as well, " I thought it was her day off?" Makoto asked, "No, she got called at lunch." his sister replied.

From afar Kirigiri was watching the two girls take their turns conversing with Makoto, she would like to get to know them but she wasn't confident with talking to others but Makoto seemed to be an exception to her.

Makoto's eyed wandered towards Kirigiri's direction and saw her watching them, he then remembered that he was in charge of getting her home, "Ah. That's right." Makoto walked over to Kirigiri which Mukuro soon shortly followed after, "Kirigiri-san I'd like to meet my sister." he said presenting Mukuro, Kirigiri eyed the girl, this made her confuse as their was no correlation between the two to make them siblings, "Hello I'm Mukuro Ikusaba." she greeted with a bow, Kyoko was now even more confused she was about to ask, but Makoto had beaten her to her answer, "She's adopted and so was the other one Junko." Kyoko was now fully informed but she couldn't muster any words, one because she's nervous and two because she didn't want to say any inappropriate.

"I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, a pleasure to meet you Ikusaba-san." she said with a bow of her own.

...

After they left the campus the three went to the hotel where Kirigiri was introduced to the siblings' to the apartment.

"Amazing." was all she could muster at the sight of the large room. "Surprised much?" Makoto asked putting down his bag on the isle of the kitchen, Kirigiri merely nodded while Makoto chuckled. "Why don't I show you your room."

Naegi led Kirigiri to a silver plain door next to a olive green door with red crosshair and a pink door with a red lighting bolt.

"You can decorate it in any way you want. We did for ours." a dark green door with a wolf on it opened at the end. Mukuro comes out wearing black hoodie and shorts, she's also wearing some headphones in her hand is a book. She walks to the sofa and sits down then began to read the book.

"Mukuro." Makoto called, but the girl didn't answer, sighing Makoto walked up behind his sister and took out her earphones then whispered into her ear, "Mukuro~" Mukuro jumped at the sudden voice of her brother, "Makoto, I thought I told you not to do that!" she complained blushing, "Sorry you're too cute not to do that." Mukuro pouted at this, so the luckster placed his hand on her hand and began to rub it gently, "I'm going to buy some stuff for dinner, show Kirigiri-san around will you?" Mukuro nodded and the boy went into his room to change.

Makoto left the apartment to buy his ingredients, while Mukuro showed Kirigiri around and told her stories regarding her siblings. Soon Junko also returned home after her photo shoot and joined the two girls in their chat.

When he returned Makoto saw that Mukuro and Junko were watching TV while the shower was running in the bathroom, "You got to know her you two?" the two girls turned their head towards their brother who was making his way to the kitchen, "Yep!" Junko chirped, "Mhmm." Makoto smiled knowing they were fine without him, but he also felt proud of his sisters, especially Mukuro since she was a very shy person.

Putting on his apron Makoto began to cook, in commemoration of her arrival, Makoto decided to cook steak for them. So when Kirigiri had got out of the bathroom she was met by the suculent smell of the steak, "Come on Kirigiri-san. Join us." quickly making her way to the table she sat down as she was served a steak and they all enjoyed a nice dinner.

 **End~**

 **And they met. Yeah I got nothing to say really except hope you enjoyed and until next time!**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Art

Couple of days have passed since Kirigiri's arrival and she has slightly gotten comfortable with the three siblings, she was closer to Makoto than any other student often joining him for lunch or asking him to be her partner for pair based activities in their classes; of course she was also comfortable with the twins but they tended to pair up with each other anyways.

During their Friday after school Kyoko was playing a game of chess with Junko; the two having high analytical prowess were on a stalemate since they had both managed to corner each other's kings.

Makoto came out of his room and went to where the two girls were playing, "Kirgiri-san, mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked, but the detective wasn't paying attention, "Sure." Makoto smiled and took out a notepad and pencil, "Ok then. What's your favourite colour?" he asked, "Purple." Makoto noted it down on his notepad, "Ok what do you like?" there was a slight pause when the girl moved one of her pieces, "Hmm, roses would be one and ribbons is another." she answered, Makoto nodded enthusiastically as he continued to note things down.

"Thanks." the girl replied with a hum as she moved another piece earning her victory. "What?!" Junko exclaimed, "Good game Enoshima-san." Kyoko said as she held out her hand for a handshake, which Junko gladly took.

"By the way what was Mako asking you?" Kyoko gave her a confused look, she wasn't paying attention, "Uh I think it was my favourite colour and what I liked?" she answered remembering what the luckster asked no too long ago.

They both headed to the kitchen area where Makoto had begun to cook their dinner, beef stew, "Mako." the boy turned his attention away from his cooking to the girls who were staring at him.

"What's up?" he asked before returning to a pot of stew, "Why did you ask Kirigiri-chan, about her favourite colour and things?" Makoto didn't answer but merely pointed towards Kirigiri's door, which confused the two.

"Since its Saturday tomorrow I was hoping to go and buy some things to decorate Kirigiri-san's door, but of course I meant to tell you, but I just wanted to get an idea."

Kirigiri gained a tiny blush when she heard Makoto wanted to help her with such a trivial task, "If you want you can come with me to buy them." he added, Kirigiri was about to say something but Junko had beaten her to it "We'd love to! Right Kirigiri-chan?" Kirigiri merely nodded which made the girl grin.

...

The next day rolled by, Makoto, Junko and Kirigiri have had their breakfast and were ready to head out to buy the supplies to decorate Kirigiri's door, "What about Ikusaba-san?" asked Kirigiri who was sitting on the sofa with Junko, "Muku always sleeps in during Saturdays, because she spends Friday afternoon reading and in the evening playing her online games." Junko explained, that came as a surprise to the detective as she never would have thought that the soldier plays online games.

"Well we can't really stop her, so I just left her breakfast there on the table with a note." Makoto said walking up to the two, he pointed to the table where a plate of food was neatly wrapped in clean film and a small note leaned in front of it.

"Let's get going?" the two girls nodded at the luckster and they all made their way out to buy the decorations.

Since the inner city was busy their main mode of transport around was the subway system. Luckily for them they left the hotel early meaning they were able to get some seats, unluckily for them people instantly recognised Junko.

"Hey look its Junko Enoshima."

"Oh my god its her that really pretty model."

"Hey, its that hot chick I see on my sisters magazines."

The constant murmurs of people made their ride somewhat awkward but Makoto was already used to the attention his sister got whenever they went on public transport.

"Hey whose the guy with her?"

"Why's she with him?"

Another problem of being siblings with a popular person is the status difference. Makoto being an ordinary boy cannot compare to Junko's high model status, so comments and whispers regarding them being together was also normal.

Junko and Kirigiri would hear the envy and venom of people's voices towards Makoto, but Makoto himself doesn't seem to worry about it, in fact he's playing on his phone ignoring everything around him.

"Enoshima-san, I understand that you're popular and all but why is Makoto being talked about as well?" Kirigiri asked quietly, leaning over to the blonde as to not make anyone else hear it, "Well people don't really know we're siblings so that may be a factor as to why people are talking about him." Kirigiri understood her reason, since they don't have the same last name she doubted anyone pinpointed that they were siblings.

...

They soon arrived to the station they needed to get off at, when they got out Junko stretched her arms while Makoto and Kirigiri followed behind her.

Kirigiri was worried that the comments may have affected Makoto's mood, so she had to see if he was okay, "Naegi-kun are you ok?" she asked gaining the boy's attention, "Yeah why?" he didn't seem affected but that may have just been a front, "Well people were saying stuff about you." she said in a soft tone, "Oh those, I'm used to it by now. If I were in their shoes I'd be confused as well." he answered back before walking forwards to Junko.

They walked to a hardware store where they began to look at some paint for the door, Junko was looking around the multiple paint cans that had different sizes while Makoto and Kirigiri were picking out the shade of purple she wanted.

"How about this one?" the luckster said presenting a light purple card, "Too light." Kirigiri answered, so Makoto placed the card back and searched for a new one.

After a couple of minutes of searching for the right colour they finally settled on something that had a similar shade to Kirigiri's jacket but a tad bit lighter. They ordered the paint and bought a couple of disposable paintbrushes as well.

Next up was a shop that was filled with wallpaper and other decorations.

"Woah! That's a lot of wallpaper." Junko commented before they began to search an appropriate wallpaper.

Junko suggested a wallpaper with several dark red roses, but Makoto dismissed it saying it will blend with the paint making nearly impossible to see. Next was a wallpaper with orange ribbons but this time it was Junko who didn't like the idea saying it looked too plain. It was another hunt until they found a wallpaper which met all their criteria.

It was a golden vine patterned wallpaper with four golden roses at each corner, "Now this, is what we're looking for." Junko commented which made the other two nod their head in agreement.

...

They all returned home where Mukuro (who was now awake) waited for them and was currently reading one of her books.

"We got it sis. You wanna help out?" peering over her book Mukuro saw the bags of decoration then closed her book and placing it on the table then going over to the others.

"That's all?" she asked, "We're only decorating so its not much. Ok everyone since we'll be painting I suggest you all go get dressed into something you won't mind getting dirty." Makoto said to them, they all nodded then went into their rooms to change.

Makoto just putting on a random t-shirt went ahead and prepared the decorations as well as several newspapers for the paint, soon the girls came back out in t-shirts.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Junko exclaimed fist bumping the air.

They all began by painting the entire door, halfway through the activity Junko decided to paint her sister which made her retaliate and paint her back. Kirigiri tried to stop them, only to get caught in the crossfire, "Ok you two cut it out before you paint something else... huh?" Makoto was cut off when he saw the girls slowly approach him with their paintbrushes and evil smiles.

"Oh boy."

They eventually got the door painted, as well as themselves. Junko had paint blotches around her cheeks and parts of her hair, Mukuro had several painted spots on her face including her right eye, Makoto was not given mercy as his face was smeared with so much paint that he looked like he didn't have any air to breath, Kirigiri was the least damaged one (except her clothes) with only several dots scattered on her face.

Since they needed to give the paint time to dry, Makoto told the girls to wash up while he cleaned the area. When the girls finished Makoto went to clean himself up, he took longer as he needed to get rid of so much paint.

Once everyone was refreshed the paint had dried up so they only needed to put the wallpaper on it.

With a little glue they attached the four golden roses at each corner while the vines outlined the door, it was magnificent. Compared to the other's doors Kirigiri's had a mystical, fantasy feel to it and what made that was a the golden wallpaper going around the door.

"It looks great don't you guys think?" Makoto asked the girls in which they hummed in response, "Now then, lunch." Makoto said as he made his to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

...

On another day during their free time after school Makoto and the others were invited by Leon to go to a karaoke bar. He did this since another person was also there, Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol and Leon's all time crush, so by going to the karaoke he was going to show off his 'skills'.

When they arrived at the karaoke they rented a room and punched in everyone's names that were present, so that was:

\- Makoto

\- Junko

\- Mukuro

\- Kirigiri

\- Leon

\- Maizono

\- Chihiro

and - Yasuhiro

"Alright let's get started!" Leon exclaimed. Everyone took turns to sing a song, after every song the leader board would show up, everyone has had a go except for Naegi who was last.

Singing wasn't everyone's forte there were those who sang with confidence like Leon and Sayaka, then there were those who were a little too shy like Chihiro and Kirigiri; but what stood out to everyone was Mukuro who was 2nd place in the leader board, it came as a surprise for most but her siblings knew better than to doubt Mukuro's singing, she was very good at it, she even once sang in their middle school before going off to Fenrir and got a medal for such talent.

And so there they were everyone was now just awaiting the last person to sing, Makoto, who was slightly nervous at the fact that he was last meaning everyone was glued unto him, "Come on dude. No need to be embarrassed if you're bad at it, we're all friends here." Leon said trying to assure his friend, but he also wanted to just tease the boy as Maizono had a little crush on the luckster.

"Ok." Makoto gulped down a lump in his throat and selected a song. Then placing the microphone to house lips he began to sing the song.

* * *

 _Woah, woah_  
 _Woah, woah_

 _If you're a lover, you should know_  
 _The lonely moments just get lonelier_  
 _The longer you're in love_  
 _Than if you were alone_  
 _Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo_

 _I don't want to be afraid_  
 _The deeper that I go_  
 _It takes my breath away_  
 _Soft hearts electric souls_  
 _Heart to heart and eyes to eyes_  
 _Is this taboo?_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_  
 _In your house of memories_

 _Woah, woah_  
 _Woah, woah_

 _I think of you from time to time_  
 _More than I thought I would_  
 _You were just too kind_  
 _And I was too young to know_  
 _That's all that really matters_  
 _I was a fool_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_  
 _In your house of memories_

 _Woah, woah_  
 _Woah, woah_

 _Those thoughts of past lovers_  
 _They'll always haunt me_  
 _I wish I could believe_  
 _You'd never wrong me_  
 _Then will you remember_  
 _Me in the same way_  
 _As I remember you_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_

 _Baby we built this house_  
 _On memories_  
 _Take my picture now_  
 _Shake it til you see it_  
 _And when your fantasies_  
 _Become your legacy_  
 _Promise me a place_  
 _In your house of memories_

 _Woah, woah_  
 _Woah, woah_  
 _In your house of memories_  
 _Woah, woah_  
 _Promise me a place (woah, woah)_

* * *

What surprised everyone was the fact that Makoto sang like an expert despite the fact that the luckster wasn't even paying attention to the song, he was just singing with his eyes closed but since he knew the song he managed to sing it with near perfection.

Leon's jaw dropped straight to the floor at the shock, while everyone else began to cheer for Makoto.

...

After a few compliments from his friends, and with a little bit sorrow and envy from Leon everyone returned to the hotel where Mukuro, Junko and Kirigiri kept on pestering Makoto on how good he was at singing.

"I never knew you can sing bro?" Junko said elbowing her brother playfully, "Well I just really liked that song so I picked it." he replied rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"But Enoshima-san is correct. You have a good voice Naegi-kun." Makoto slightly blushed at Kirigiri's compliment, which didn't escape the eyes of the model, "Aww is Mako blushing?" Makoto became flustered waving his hands in front of Junko, "What?! Of course not!" this just made Junko giggle, while Mukuro tried to hold in her own laugh.

Kirigiri was confused, what was making him so flustered?

"Naegi-kun are you ok? You're red." Makoto shot his head towards Kirigiri telling her that everything is fine. Quickly calming himself down, Makoto went ahead of the others which only amused his sisters more and confused Kirigiri more.

Despite the others not seeing it Makoto knew he was still blushing, he was just glad that he was gonna reach their apartment soon because as soon as he went in he headed straight for his room and laid on the bed.

After a while Makoto had calmed down and had prepared dinner. He called the girls down and served their dinner, curry.

Everyone began eating and the girls savoured the curry's flavour, it wasn't too spicy but still had a kick, the texture was rough yet creamy and the chicken and vegetables were just the right softness.

If anything, the girls learned that Makoto may not be an artist or an idol, but his cooking was divine to them.

 **End~**

 **Love that song, one of my favourites, its called House of memories by Panic at the Disco. Anyways that's all I have to say so see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A day out

Kyoko woke up early on Saturday, earlier than the others. Why? Well they had made plans to go out for a picnic. Taking some clothes out of her closet she made her way to the bathroom where she took a nice relaxing bath to wake herself up. When she got out she was met by Makoto who also had just woken up.

"Morning." he greeted, "Morning Naegi-kun." Makoto made his way to the bathroom while she sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

After some time, Makoto came out of the bathroom refreshed, he then walked to the kitchen and began to take out various ingredients, Kyoko watched in curiosity as the luckster began to create some sandwiches.

"Naegi-kun." Kyoko called out making the boy turn towards her, "Can I help out?" the girl asked, "Of course!", going over to where Makoto, Kyoko began to peel some lettuce while Makoto began to cut up tomatoes. After a while Kyoko's eyes began to wander and locked on Makoto who was concentrated on prepping ingredients, before she knew it she began to stare to the point that she was only peeling air, "Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked, snapping Kyoko from her trance, "Are you ok? You're not peeling the lettuce." Kyoko realised that she had began distracted and apologised quickly, "So-sorry I was thinking about something." Makoto chuckled at the girl before returning to finishing the last of food they needed for the picnic.

After some time the twins woke up and saw the two working at the kitchen, Junko who had a grin decided to tease the two, "Mama what's for breakfast?" Kyoko stiffened up while blushing a bit, "E-Enoshima-san?!" she exclaimed turning to Junko, "Oh not you Kirigiri-chan, I meant Mako." Mukuro tried to hold a laugh but it was obvious that she was struggling.

"Ok then Junko, I was planning on making a burger for you. But I guess I don't need to now." Makoto teased.

"Hey it was a joke, I want my burger!" his sister complained which just made Mukuro laugh even more at her siblings. Watching the scene Kyoko couldn't help but also chuckle at them, before it turned into a small laugh.

Seeing the detective laugh made the siblings look at her with smiles on their faces, "You should smile more Kirigiri-san." Makoto commented, making Kyoko turn to him with a questioning look, "You look really, really pretty when you smile." he said innocently, making Kyoko blush a bright pink. She became silent which made the others look at her in curiosity, "Kirigiri-san?"

"Wh-where is this coming from? H-how am I suppose to respond... to you calling me 'pretty' out of the blue like this?" she said with a looking away.

"Look at her Muku, she got shot by Mako's truth bullet." Junko commented, "It does seem like it." Mukuro added.

"Truth bullet?" Kyoko asked in curiosity, "Oh its what we call when Makoto says something that's true and he doesn't think about it, he just says it." Mukuro justified it with a nod.

"Ok, now why don't you two go and freshen up, while we finish up the food." with that the twins went away, while Makoto and Kyoko returned to making their food,

Afterwards everyone returned to their rooms to get changed on some casual clothes. Opening her closet Kyoko pulled out a white sleeveless dress with a black belt added for design.

Kyoko chuckled upon laying her eyes on her outfit, for her it was one of the rare occasions where she would dress up for anything. The dress itself was straight out of a magazine but that was only because it was none other than the Ultimate Fashionista herself who told Kyoko to dress up. Thinking back on the day they bought it she was surprised she found it enjoyable.

...

It all happened a couple of days prior to their picnic day, Junko urged the detective to go and by new clothes since she was planning on going on her regular outfit.

Dragging her to the mall along with Mukuro the three set out on one of Junko's favourite shops where she was a regular, "Ahh Junko-chan I see you came with your sister and... oh a new face." said a woman who worked at the store.

"Yep I'm looking for a dress for my friend here." Junko replied pointing to Kyoko, "Ooh, now let's see." the woman analyses Kyoko intently looking around her body, this was oddly weird for Kyoko since she wasn't used to be the one being analysed. The woman then proceeded to take her measurements then went off to pick an outfit for Kyoko.

Several outfits later the woman couldn't decide which matched Kyoko the most, Junko tried to input ideas here and there but it was still difficult. That was until the woman remembered about the new dress they were keeping in the back, leaving the three girls she went off to grab the dress while they all sat down to wait.

"So Kirigiri-chan, can I ask you a question?" Junko chirped resting her chin on her hands. "What is it?" Kyoko replied.

"Do you like my brother?"

One question was all it took to make the entire place voided of noise, as a blush began to slowly creep up into Kyoko's cheek. Junko saw the tiny blush and began to smile, while her sister was still stoic as ever.

"Wh-what do you mean? I guess he's a good friend, one of my first here." Kyoko replied blushing and averting her eyes, "You know that's not what I mean, why would be blushing otherwise?" Junko shot back slyly.

Kyoko was about to reply but the woman came back with the dress, she saw that the detective was red and asked but Kyoko brushed it off and left the siblings alone.

After she was out of sight, Junko held her hand out while Mukuro rummaged through her pockets and slammed money on Junko's hand, "Thank you~" the fashionista sang, "So Kirigiri-san likes Makoto." Mukuro said, Junko hummed in delight before replying to her sister "Well what do you expect?! Mako has a way with women, he doesn't know it but he's such a chick magnet." Mukuro couldn't help but chuckle at the comment because of how true it was.

Yes, even without his own knowledge Makoto has managed to swoon multiple women in the past, one such was Mukuro herself. It was a small admiration to start off with but soon escalated to full blown love, Junko knew this because of how Mukuro tried her best to impress their brother when she had returned from the army.

Kyoko soon returned wearing the new dress and upon laying their eyes on her, the Junko couldn't help but squeal in delight and wrapped herself around Kyoko, "Oh, my gosh! You are so beautiful!" Kyoko blushed at the compliment, but Junko was right.

The white dress complimented her somewhat pale complexity and light lavender hair colour, it was simple but Kyoko made it shine like snow.

"We'll take it!" Junko said to the woman who nodded in response.

...

Putting on her new dress and matching shoes given to her by Junko Kyoko was ready to head out for their picnic.

Stepping out of her room she saw Makoto also dressed up with a grey jacket and red hoodie, he was just packing everything up in a basket. "Do you need help Naegi-kun?" Naegi turned around to respond but he somehow froze when he saw Kyoko's clothes.

Blushing slightly Makoto turned his head to the side when he replied, "Su-sure." delighted Kyoko made her way next to the luckster and helped him pack everything up.

The twins later got out or their room with casual outfits as well, Junko wore a white dress with pink jecket while Mukuro wore a grey shirt with black jeans, "Everyone ready to go?" Makoto asked, the three girls nodded and they all made their way to the park.

Once their the group settled on a small hill over looking the large lake in the park, during their picnic they all talked about how Makoto wet his bed until fifth grade. This caused some giggles among the girls and complaints from an embarrassed Makoto.

After a quick bite they began to walk around the park until Junko saw a couple of swan boats. "Oh let's ride those. Come on!" she said excitedly as she dragged her sister to one of the boats.

Going into one of the swans with Mukuro Junko told Makoto that he should accompany Kyoko to which the latter didn't have a problem with. Paying for one of the swans Makoto and Kyoko hopped on as Makoto peddled into the lake.

"This is nice." the luckster commented as he peddled, "Yeah." the detective replied.

The luckster peddled for a good 5 minutes before stopping in the middle of the lake where his sisters were, "Hey Mako, let's have a race!" Junko called out from her boat, "What? No way, Mukuro's the one peddling!" the luckster shot back.

Despite his wishes to not race, the luckster was still defeated as he readied himself for a race from one end of the lake to the other.

"Ok on my mark!" Junko said, "1, 2 , 3... Go!" both Mukuro and Makoto pressed down on their pedals as they began the race, but Mukuro being significantly stronger had a large head start.

The race seemed like a lost to Makoto and Kyoko as the luckster tried his best to catch up, but it was no use the other two had way to big a gap between them. Just as they reached halfway Mukuro had gotten a cramp out of nowhere making her stop. "Mukuro?!" Junko asked in shock as she tried to treat her sister.

However since they weren't paying attention to the race, they were taken aback when Makoto passed them and reached the finish line.

"Yes! We won Kirigiri-san!" the luckster celebrated as he held his hand out for a high five which the detective was reluctant to take, but after once glance at Makoto's bright smile she couldn't bring herself to not high five him, so she did.

Once everyone was back on shore, Makoto asked if Mukuro was ok in which she replied with "I'm fine."

After their race, the 4 of them brought ice cream and then made their way back home where Makoto made them another tasty dinner before everyone headed to bed.

...

The next day Kyoko and Makoto went to the city as request from the detective to try new things. Ever since she had met the three siblings, Kyoko had become curious to life outside of her profession that she wanted to try to be a normal girl for once.

Makoto took Kyoko first to the mall and gave her a taste of different activities there such as watching a movie, which was just a simple detective film; which the girl enjoyed.

Afterwards the two took a quick break by staying in a café. "How did you find the movie Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked the detective, "It was enjoyable, very close to what real detectives do. As a detective I would give that film a 4/5 rating." she replied then took a quick sip of coffee.

Once their coffee break was over the two walked around the city doing some small talk until Kyoko's eyes locked on to a certain building, "Naegi-kun, I would like to go there." she said pointing, Makoto looked at the building and realised that it was an arcade.

Makoto looked at the girl and saw her genuine interest in it. "Ok then let's go." entering the arcade Kyoko looked around analysing the place.

"What game do you want to play Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked, looking around Kyoko tried her best to look past the large crowd of people. Her eyes then locked unto a free spot for a shooting game, "There!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the luckster's wrist and dragged him past the crowd and to the game.

As the two played Makoto noticed that she was a good sharpshooter, not as good as Mukuro though. The two played until they died before swapping to another game, this time it was ski ball.

During this game Kyoko got to see a full glimpse of Makoto's luck as he missed his intended target but the ball would somehow still miraculously land on the middle hole. After seeing the spectacle which was Makoto's talent the two decided to go ahead play more games until dark.

The day was nearly finished with Kyoko trying to win a plushie from a crane game while waiting for Makoto to return from the restroom. After a couple of losses Kyoko was beginning to think that the machine was rigged and was getting frustrated, "There has to be a trick." she whispered to herself. Makoto returned and saw the distressed detective and approached her, "Kirigiri-san. You ok?" he asked, "No, this machine it is impossible to grab anything." she complained, Makoto couldn't help but chuckle due to him being aware that some machines are rigged.

"May I have go Kirigiri-san?" Kyoko nodded in response as she moved away from the machine and Makoto stepped in and placed a coin in and began to play the game.

At first Kyoko had doubted that Makoto would win and that not even his luck could beat the slippery claws of the crane. But she was quickly proven wrong when Makoto dug the claw in and pulled out a pink and white bunny plushie as well as a black and white bear by their tags.

Makoto grabbed the toys as they fell into the compartment and presented one to the detective, "Here you go." the detective was in awe, she sworn that the machine was fully rigged and that the claws may have been made to be slippery: yet Makoto's luck somehow beat all of that. It could only be described as, amazing.

Walking back to the hotel Kyoko hugged the bunny plushie while conversing with Makoto, during the way back she felt an odd sensation.

Her heart was beating quickly.

She could feel a certain warmth in her stomach.

And Makoto seemed to shine in her eyes.

What was she feeling? It was odd and she couldn't deduce as to what it was.

Once they arrived the two changed to their pajamas and went to bed, that night all that was in Kyoko's mind was the luckster. She eventually fell asleep hugging the bunny he had gotten for her.

 **End~**

 **Got nothing to add, so see you all next chapter.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Field trip: Part 1

"All right everyone as you all know in the upcoming weel is our field trip to Jabberwock Island so you all better get prepared during th!" Chisa announced to the class. The bell then rang indicating the end of the day, "Oh there's the bell. Make sure you prepare!" she ended before everyone in class 78 rushed out their class.

"Let's go get some new bikinis." Junko said to her siblings and Kyoko as they walked back to the hotel, "Do we really require new swimwear?" Kyoko asked innocently, this made the fashionista gasp in horror at her, "Kirigiri-chan! Every girl needs new bikinis every time they go to the beach!" she exclaimed, "That's not true Junko just likes shopping." Mukuro whispered to the detective.

So after much explanation and arguments from the fashionista the group decided to go to the mall during the weekend to buy new swimsuits.

Except-

...

"Why am I here?!" the luckster exclaimed slightly annoyed and confused, "Well that's because we need you to judge of course!" Junko said stepping out of the changing room in a black and white bikini.

Yes, Makoto somehow got himself pulled with the girls to help them decide on a bikini. For the luckster it was embarrassing enough to be in the bikini shop, but being with two hot girls and one fairly muscular but still feminine girl was bound to earn him some stares.

"Well Mako how is it?" Junko asked presenting herself but the luckster merely looked away blushing, "Yeah seems good." he said not wanting to look at his sister, "Hey you have to look!" Junko complained.

Just then two other curtains opened and Kyoko, wearing an all white bikini, with Mukuro, who wore a full body swimsuit rather than a bikini, stepped out of the changing rooms.

Junko whistled while Makoto stared at them frozen and with a blushing face, "Well Mako?" Makoto was snapped back into reality and began to stutter thinking of a good way to judge their swimwears without sounding perverted or harsh.

"I think you three look nice, you won't have to worry about a thing. You all have great bodies." the last line made all three girls burst red with embarrassment while Makoto stood there with an innocent smile.

Makoto then slightly jumped when he began to hear some whispers of disgust coming from behind him.

The girls decided to buy the swimsuits that Makoto had complimented and decided to take a small break by getting some drinks before going to buy other essentials.

They soon visited other stores to buy the other essentials for the trip, or at least what's important to them. "We're gonna need a lot of snacks for when we visit each other's rooms." Junko said picking two bottles of fizzy drinks, several packets of chips and sweets. They also went an bought some sunscreen for the beach as well as a new cooler for their drinks.

...

After a weekend of shopping and preparing it was finally the day of the field trip, the students of class 78 hopped on the bus as it finally made its way to the cruise that will take them to Jabberwock Island.

Once on the ship most of the women took the time to sunbathe while the guys played on the pool, Makoto sat by his sisters wearing olive green shorts and a plain grey hoodie, while Junko wore a white swimsuit and sunglasses while she laid beside her brother, Mukuro on the other hand was merely reading a book as she wore shorts and a hoodie as well.

"Naegi-kun~!" the three siblings all turned their head towards the voice of the detective who was coming their way wearing a purple swimwear with a yellow silk long skirt and a sun hat.

"Woah Kirigiri-chan nice job!" Junko said giving the other girl a thumbs up, "Yes, you look amazing." Mukuro added.

"What do you think Mako?" Makoto looked at Kyoko who now began to lightly blush, he smiled gently as he complimented her attire, "She looks lovely." Kyoko's blush darkened as the two sisters giggled at their friend.

Class 78 continued to play in the cruise until Chihiro shouted that Jabberwock Island was nearing them, leaning out of the ship the students watched as the island appeared into their views.

"Wow" Makoto sighed as his eyes locked unto the floating island.

"Students please listen up!" the voice of Chisa called out, "As you all know we are going to be here for 2 nights, today is your day to spend on the beach and do whatever you desire. But first we are going to the inn where you will be staying tonight and tomorrow night. Afterwards its up to you on what you want to do. Curfew is at 10:00 pm be at the inn before that. That's all!"

The cruise arrives and the students make their way to the inn with Chisa, they then check in and go up to their room to unpack, Junko and Mukuro was paired while Makoto and Kyoko became a pair.

Reaching their room Makoto and Kyoko's eyes glittered at the sight of their room that had a wooden patterned design and a balcony that overlooked the seaside. Makoto plopped down one of the two beds as he released a breath of relief. Kyoko on the other hand began to unpack her stuff.

A knock then got the twos' attention, "I'll go get it." Kyoko said then going to open the door only to reveal the twins behind it, "Hey there!" Junko exclaimed as she entered the room.

"You're done unpacking?" Makoto asked sitting up on his bed, "Nah, we'll do it later." Junko replied as she flopped down next to her brother, "Actually Junko-chan was just too lazy to unpack anything." Mukuro confessed on her sister's behalf, "Onee-chan!" Junko shouted, while her sister just ignored her.

...

Afterwards the students of class 78 then headed down the beach where all the guys showed off their muscle to each other while fawning over the girls who were playing on the water. The only guy who wasn't fawning or showing off was Makoto who stayed underneath a coconut tree for shade.

"Naegi-kun?" Makoto looked up and saw Kyoko in her new bikini walking up to him, seeing her slender figure with her white bikini that complimented her somewhat pale skin made the luckster blush and avert his eyes from the girl. "Are you not gonna play with the others?" the detective asked standing in front of her friend, "Um, maybe later." the luckster replied still not making eye contact.

Kyoko then sat next to Makoto and leaned her head on his shoulder making the boy twitch in surprise. Makoto was about to say something but held his tongue.

Meanwhile at the sea Junko and Mukuro were watching as their brother hopelessly sat with the girl but was only blushing like a school kid. "Look at them Muku just there. Not doing anything." Junko said as she stared at the two, "Shouldn't you just leave them alone? Its better to let nature take it course." Mukuro answered, "What are they poop? Haven't you watched enough anime? Its better to force them." Junko said with a grin, while in Mukuro's head, "I thought that never went well for anyone. When you force these things."

As time passed on Makoto and Kyoko joined the two other girls in the water and began to play around for a bit, until Junko had an idea to make her brother and friend become closer.

Diving into the sea, the fashionista made her way behind the detective and loosened the string of her swimsuit and left the scene before appearing next to her sister who knew she was up to no good. Then like she predicted the waves came in and took Kyoko's swimsuit right off of her, "Gyahh!" the girls squealed then hugged the luckster to cover herself, Junko squealed at the background at the sight while her brother desperately tried not to stare at the detectives breast.

"Kirigiri-san are you ok?" Kyoko merely nodded as Makoto tried to tear her off him without looking at her, but instead she pushed herself back on him letting him have a feel of her breasts on his chest, making him blush a bright pink colour, "No! If I let go the others will see!" she exclaimed.

Makoto looked at his sisters and saw Junko make some hand signals like: wrap your arms or grope them. These earned her a good punch from Mukuro who sent Junko crashing into the sea. Mukuro then signalled to Makoto that she we will go find the missing piece. The luckster mouthed a thank you before the soldier went off to find the swimsuit and leaving her knocked out sister floating in the water.

Mukuro soon found the missing swimwear and returned it to the detective who put it back on with the help from Mukuro and Makoto blocking her from people's view. Once that was done they picked up Junko and returned to their rooms to rest.

...

Once the sun began to set class 78 gathered in front of the beach and set up a barbecue, with everyone bringing all sorts of ingredients from the kitchen they got some charcoal and started their barbecue with Makoto being at the helm of the operation.

The students watched as Makoto moved from one grill to another flipping barbecue sticks and with the help of Mondo, Chihiro and Kiyotaka his job was made a lot more easier.

"Wow Makoto you sure are good at this." Leon commented, "Thanks. I used to do it a lot with my dad." Makoto replied as he moved to another grill. "You and dad really loved to do barbecue didn't you?" Junko said as she watched, "Yeah, dad said if we come back home we're gonna have one." Junko sighed not wanting another barbecue while Mukuro lightly chuckled.

Once Makoto told everyone that the food was cooked, everyone lined up with their plates wanting to try the luckster's barbecue. Once served and tasted the whole class, with the exception of Mukuro and Junko, immediately had a rush of euphoria at how good the taste was.

"So good!"

"Amazing!"

A flood of compliments entered Makoto's ears which made the luckster smile and glad that everyone enjoyed his food.

...

After dinner everyone returned to their rooms to turn in for the night since they spent the night playing around the beach with fireworks that the inn provided for them.

"Kirigiri-san why don't you go use the bath first?" Makoto told the detective and she in return nodded back.

Kyoko went in stripped off her clothes and took a shower before soaking herself down the bathtub. She took in the nice warmth of the medicinal water and sighed in content, she closed her eyes and sunk into the water. After a while she then exited the bath and got herself changed into some bedtime clothes: A white t-shirts and some black shorts.

"Naegi-kun you can go in now." Makoto nodded and grabbed his change of clothes then headed for the bathroom to take a bath as well.

After Makoto had finished using the bathroom and had changed the two climbed their beds and Makoto turned the lights off, the two lay on their beds with their backs facing each other. "Naegi-kun Are you awake?" the detective asked, "Yeah." the luckster replied, both didn't turn but just stayed with their back turned.

"Um, can I ask for a favour?" Kyoko asked slightly blushing, "What is it?" Makoto asked back slightly turning his head back to see the girl, "Um can I call you Makoto?" there was a small silence that fell between the two before Makoto spoke up, "Su-sure I guess. But only if I can call you Kyoko as well?" Kyoko was glad that the luckster couldn't see her, since she was bright pink. "Ok." she replied.

"Goodnight, Kyoko."

"Goodnight, Makoto."

 **End~**

 **Yeah, first name basis ain't that nice. Got nothing else to say really so I'll see you all next chapter. Updating again later, then the last two maybe tomorrow.**

 **Leave all thought and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Field trip: Part 2

Over at the twins' room Mukuro was reading a book while Junko was playing a game on her pink game console. A thought then popped into Mukuro's head that made the soldier stop reading and turn to her sister, "By the way Junko-chan?" Junko replied with a hum not taking her eyes off the screen of the console. "How do you feel about Kirgiri-chan liking Makoto?" Junko stopped playing and a small silence befell the two. Pausing her game Junko looked up to the ceiling with her hair covering her eyes before looking to her sister who was surprised to see a smile, "I feel happy that Makoto has someone who admires them." she then turned her head down and her smile became that of a sad one.

"But, I am slightly jealous. After all I love Mako as well..." she didn't need to say anything any further, Mukuro knew what she was on about. Her 'love' for their brother was more than just mutual, it was romantic.

...

Once morning came by, class 78 gathered in the restaurant for a breakfast buffet. Makoto and Kyoko came a little late since they both fell into a deep slumber that even the banging of Junko didn't wake them up.

"Jeez how did you two manage to sleep through that loud banging?" Mukuro asked the two who laughed sheepishly.

"Mako look! They have pancakes!" Junko exclaimed happily as she walked to their table with a plate of pancakes. "Wow can I have some?" Makoto asked, Junko nodded and placed three of her pancakes on his plate, taking a small bite Makoto hummed in glee at the taste of it. "Makoto does love pancakes." Mukuro commented as the three girls watched the luckster eat like a child.

"Junko-chan!" everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw a twirling Leon spinning towards them before kneeling in front of Junko, "Milady, I would like to present to you the symbol of my love." Leon the presents Junko a plate with a pancake cut up into a heart and drizzled with syrup.

Junko blinked then grabbed the plate which made Leon smile thinking the girl had accepted his love, but instead he was instantly slain down when Junko cut the heart in half and served it to the other three.

"Um Junko-chan..." Junko looked at Mukuro confused, her sister then pointed at Leon who now looked snow pale and had small amounts of smoke escaping his open mouth, "What's up with him?" Junko asked innocently which made Kyoko and Makoto chuckle while Mukuro facepalmed.

...

The morning's activity was hiking, so putting appropriate foot wear and some backpacks filled with stuff that would help with the hike.

So after gathering all their stuff, class 78 made their way up the trail, the trail was a dirt path that led into the deepest parts of the jungle of the island where several insects climb the trees and leaves. When one of said insects came jumping in front of the girls of class 78, of course like all women who hates insects they jumped and shrieked.

"Hahaha! You girls are fine none of these would bite." Leon said as he walked forward only for a spider to hang in front of him and make scream so loud that birds began to fly away.

After the fiasco, class 78 continued up the trail with Leon being dragged up by Mondo now that he was ghostly white due to passing out from shock and fear. They reached the end of the trail where a flag, with a black and white bear plastered on it, was stabbed on the ground.

"Finally!"

The class cheered loudly as they took the flag and headed back down the trail. During the way down there everyone was discussing what they were going to do once they got back down. "Why don't we explore the island more?" Junko suggested, "I think we've seen enough for today." Makoto replied with Mukuro and Kyoko nodding agreement.

"Makoto is right. Plus I have to catch up with my book and games." Mukuro said monotonously, "I would also like to relax Enoshima-san." Kyoko followed up, sighing in defeat Junko slumped forward while complaining that the three are no fun.

Once they got out the class split up in their respective groups and went away to do their own things, Makoto's group decided to relax back in Junko and Mukuro's room where Junko and Kyoko played another game of chess while Makoto played with Mukuro in an online game (Fortnite, mobile version).

"Come on Makoto! We can do this!" Mukuro exclaimed as she began to shoot at some enemies, "Yeah!" her brother exclaimed as he followed her in game.

Meanwhile the other two girls were having an intense match, in chess terms, and we're looking at the pieces intensely trying to predict each other's next move.

The whole class spent their time relaxing for most of the day but soon gathered once more when dinner was around, everyone enjoyed the food with Kyoko and Makoto talking about packing up while the two sisters noticed something new. The two were on first name basis!

This shocked the two at first but didn't really press the matter since it just meant that they were getting closer. But Junko on the other hand, had a thought... "Now that they're on first name basis, it makes hooking them up much more easier, hehehe." she giggled to herself to the point that her sister even read her mind.

"This is gonna be hell." Mukuro thought as she glanced between the two Ultimates and Junko, snickering in the background.

...

After dinner class 78 was told to meet on the beach where Chisa took them to a cave where they had prepared a test of courage, "Ok everyone get into pairs!" the students did as they were told and paired up, as for the three siblings and Kyoko they just paired up with the same pairs as they did during their time at the park.

And so one by one, the students entered the cave and one by one they screamed and ran, some even tried to fight.

When Makoto and Kyoko entered the cave they were aware of the horrors that awaited them, but they weren't prepared for exactly how scary it was. So when the first jumpscare appeared Kyoko didn't ready herself and was spooked causing her to jump and clutch unto Makoto's arm.

"Ky-Kyoko." Makoto called slightly blushing from the sudden action, "Sorry can I hold on to you until this is over?" she asked slightly shaking which the luckster caught on to. "Ok." so for the rest of the test Kyoko clutched unto Makoto as they walked out of the cave together.

After they got out of the cave Mukuro and Junko entered the cave only for several moments later several shrieks and screams echoed through the cave and a running scared Junko dashed out of the cave. Mukuro later joined the others only to see a rocking, shaking Junko being comforted by Kyoko and looked over by Makoto.

Class 78 soon returned after the test, with some being carried or dragged due to them being frozen in fear.

To help them relax the inn gave them access to the hot springs and games room. The girls went off to the hot springs while the boys went to the games room to have a tournament.

...

At the hot springs the girls were talking about what any blooming young high school women would talk about during their private moments...

"So~ Enoshima-san do you like anyone?" Maizono asked the fashionista, "Yeah. Makoto." Junko replied almost immediately this made the entirety of the girls fall silent, they then all sighed knowing that Junko mind was set on Makoto, the only one there who knew what Junko truly meant was Mukuro.

"Ok what about you Kirigiri-san?" Kyoko then blinked at the girls before answering, "Makoto." she said bluntly, again silence befell the group but everyone probably thought it just meant she didn't understand so they asked her again and explained that they meant in a romantic way rather than a friendly or family, and with a nod Kyoko answered "Makoto." now there was no denying it the girls were silent once more before they all burst into shrieks and compliments that the detective fell for a great guy.

With all the compliments from the girls Kyoko couldn't help but blush and smile knowing her heart was taken by the luckster. In the background Junko and Mukuro watched with small smiles knowing their brother has a chance with a great girl.

"How do you feel about this?" Mukuro asked Junko, she was worried that the blonde may react badly at the revelation knowing that Junko had romantic feelings for their brother, "I'm happy for them... sure I may harbour feelings for Mako, but I know she truly loves Mako so I'm happy for them." she said with a smile, Mukuro then looked at her sister and saw a couple of tears roll down her cheek, hugging her sister Mukuro comforted the girl but didn't make it obvious that she was sad.

While this was all going on, in the boy's section of the hot springs a certain brown haired was blushing madly after overhearing the conversations from the girls.

"Kyoko, likes me?"

 **End~**

 **Shorter I know, its only because I just wanted to get the other activities out and away so I can get this juicy part in. Poor Junko though, if I ever make a part two I will go to the past and focus on Junko's side of things. Anyways that's all from me see you next chapter.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Time

After class 78 returned to Tokyo after their field trip everyone was given some time to themselves before going back to school.

For the three siblings and Kyoko it just meant lazing about at their apartment. But a change had happened ever since Makoto overheard the conversations the girls had, ever since then he had become easily flustered around Kyoko, although this behaviour wasn't missed by the twins they decided not tease the boy as it may make things even more awkward than it already was. But both had a plan to get the two together.

A couple weeks after they returned in their apartment Makoto was cooking everyone's breakfast with Junko watching tv while Kyoko and Mukuro were in their rooms.

Mukuro's door then swung open revealing the soldier with baggy eyes from lack of sleep, she was wearing a baggy hoodie and track pants along with glasses, her hair was messy and she dragged her feet to the fridge where she grabbed a bottle of juice before returning to her room.

"How long?" Makoto asked not taking his eyes of his cooking.

"15 hours." Junko answered, Makoto hummed impressed slightly by this. The two were used to their sisters all nighters of playing games on her computer, what everyone doesn't know was that Mukuro was a huge game nerd. She always have been, in fact a theory that Makoto and Junko had created was that her skills as a soldier came from her constant playing of Call of Duty games and other games like it when they were young.

"You know if it wasn't the fact that she was an ex-soldier from Fenrir, she would be the Ultimate Gamer." Makoto said which Junko responded with a hum and nod.

Kyoko's door then opened and a sleepy detective exited still in her sleeping attire of a baggy shirt and black shorts, "Moring~" she greeted half asleep before yawning, "Morning Kyoko-chan!" Junko replied with a smile.

Kyoko looked to the kitchen where Makoto was cooking and found it weird that he did not greet her, he usually did. To see if he was alright, drowsily she walked to the luckster "Makoto?" the luckster turned his head to her only to see her cute face close to his clearly still half asleep.

Blushing the luckster tried to avert his eyes but they kept on returning to detectives face, "Wh-what is it Kyoko?" he asked, "Are you ok?" the detective asked with a small tilt of her head, "I-I'm fine, who don't you go freshen up." he said before turning back to his cooking, frowning a little Kyoko left the boy and went to the bathroom to fix herself up.

"You like her don't you?" Makoto froze when he heard his sister questioned him, "Wh-wh-what?!" he stuttered, he turned to Junko who was looking at him with a straight face, Makoto then turned his back and tried to ignore his sister but he knew that Junko knew better than him.

...

After breakfast Junko demanded that Makoto take Kyoko out. So she slammed down two tickets to an amusement park, "You two are going there! And you Mako will fix yourself up!" she exclaimed as she pointed at her brother.

Despite his retaliation Junko had made her mind and wasn't going to change it any time soon.

Agreeing to his sister's idea Makoto and Kyoko arrived at the amusement park around noon. It was an awkward walk for most of it since Makoto couldn't make eye contact with the girl, as for Kyoko seeing that he openly trying not to talk to her she began to think that she had done something wrong.

While the two awkwardly walk through the countless crowd in the park, two spies; well rather one spy and a hostage which was forced to become a spy, hid in bushes as they watched the couple walk around. One could tell who they were, Junko and Mukuro.

"What are those two doing?" Junko whispered as she spied on the two with binoculars, Mukuro on the other hand had almost no interest in her sister's stalking that she brought a portable game system to play on.

As the two girls spied on the two Junko felt more and more annoyed at her brother's cowardice and how he just won't make a move!

"Time to pull some strings." she said before dragging Mukuro somewhere against will... again.

After half an hour of pure deathly silence Makoto tried his best to break the silence without making it obvious that he's flustered about being around her, "Kyo-Kyoko." he stuttered, this got the girl's attention and made her turn to him with slightly sad eyes. "Is there anywhere-"

"You there you two younglings!" a voice suddenly interrupted the luckster which made the two turn their heads to the source of the voice. The voice came from an 'old man' who had a grey beard, light blue eyes, he wore a top hat and the amusement park uniform. Next to him was another bearded man who also wore a similar yet shorter top hat and the uniform.

"Why don't you try your hand at this duck picking game, everyone is a winner here!" he said, the two ultimates looked at each other before turning back to the old man and approached the stall, "That's the spirit, just 5 yen." Makoto pays for the game and picks three ducks. Makoto gave the ducks to the man who flipped them over which revealed he got a high score, so the man's partner grabbed a giant plushie of a chibi dragon and handed it to Kyoko.

"Good job young man. You're lucky little lady to have him, he may win you a lottery." the man teased which caused the two ultimates to blush pink.

After Makoto and Kyoko were out of sight the man fist bumped the air and took of his hat which revealed flowing blonde hair from underneath it, "Junko-chan why did you have to do this?" Mukuro asked also taking her disguise off, "There's no way Mako has enough balls to fix this on his own. He needs our help!" Junko replied, "No I understand that... why did we have to do this?" she then pointed to the men now stripped of their clothes except their underwear, tied up and gagged. Junko looked at the two men before shrugging her shoulders.

...

The day went on as one would expect, Makoto and Kyoko's awkwardness went away and the two began to have more fun, but for some odd reason despite the fact they both possessed analytical abilities, one more than the other, they didn't see through any of Junko's disguises. The blonde followed the two and kept on being the one to serve them nearly everything, while Mukuro did her best to hide so that she could play her games.

"Is it just me or is a lot of the employees here blonde?" Kyoko asked Makoto who shrugged his shoulders.

Makoto and Kyoko then saw something that Kyoko became interested in so much she stopped on her tracks, noticing she was distracted Makoto looked at what she was looking at and saw one of the attractions, a boat ride.

"You wanna go?" Makoto asked which earned him a nod from the detective. Getting them tickets and into the boats the couple sat as they slowly drifted into the tunnels where they saw several fairy tales: Red riding hood, Rapunzel, Snow White and many more.

As they both admired the attraction Makoto looked over to Kyoko whose eyes were sparkling like stars, he then remembered that Kyoko spent most of her childhood practicing as a detective so she would have missed things like amusement parks or birthdays.

Every turn and every bend Kyoko listened to the narrator which played during the ride as they told each and every fairy tale letting the story sink into her, she thought to herself how foolish she must've been to miss out on something so beautiful. Makoto watched as his friend wore a gentle smile and wide eyes filled with awe, like a little kid seeing the stars clearly for the first time.

When he saw her so happy Makoto felt his chest tighten and a warm feeling swirled in his stomach, it was like seeing his sisters watching the stars again with him when they were children.

It was a similar feeling of being happy that someone he cared for was enjoying their life, Makoto ever since a child was a lover of life and all sorts of life, so whenever he saw his family enjoy their lives with sparkles in their eyes similar to Kyoko was during the ride it gave him a warm and happy feeling.

He knew he cared for Kyoko, he wanted to give her something that she didn't get during her childhood.

Her time.

Her time to be a child.

So letting go of all his awkwardness Makoto enjoyed the attraction with the detective and all the other activities they both did while in the amusement park, before eventually heading home.

...

The sun began to set when Makoto and Kyoko returned home to the twins who went home before them to hide their activities.

"How was it you two?" Junko asked, "Not bad, I'm glad you got me to go there." Makoto replied with a smile. Junko was glad that the awkwardness was gone everything was back to normal.

While Makoto and Kyoko relaxed on their living room, Junko and Mukuro was hanging out Mukuro's room where the soldier was playing her games while Junko was reading a manga, after skimming through several pages Junko rested the book on her chest and sighed in content.

"You seem to be happier than I imagined." Mukuro commented which her sister turn to her in confusion, "Did seeing them not hurt?" Junko then understood what she meant, Junko closed her eyes and played in her mind several memories she had with Makoto.

There were several during their childhood: the time when Makoto carried her home after she sprained her knee, when Makoto won her a toy at a local festival, and finally first time the luckster's hand reached out to her.

Suddenly Junko's eyes shot open and she shot up straight, "My manga is out today!" she exclaimed before rushing out Mukuro's room and into hers then grabbing a hoodie she then proceeded to rush out the apartment, "Be careful!" Makoto shouted before she left, "Yeah!" with a loud bang of the door Junko went out the hotel and into the busy streets running to the shop where she bought her manga.

After getting the book she clutched it close to her chest excited to read it when she gets home, "This is gonna be fun. I've been waiting for this." she said to herself with excitement, then on the tip her nose she felt a drop of water fall on it.

Looking up to the sky she then felt several drops come as grey clouds covered the sky, putting her hood on she ran back home but soon became stranded in front of a closed coffee shop seeking for shelter from the rain.

She sat on the floor with her hood on clutching the bag with her manga as she waited for the rain, which grew quickly, to stop.

Back the apartment Makoto noticed that his sister wasn't home yet and began to worry, "She's been gone for a long time." he commented as he placed down the food, "Do you think she's ok?" Kyoko asked with worry. "I'm gonna go find her!" Makoto quickly went to his room and changed to appropriate clothing and went out with an umbrella.

Just Mukuro left her room and noticed that her sibling was gone, "Makoto went to look for Junko." Kyoko informed the soldier, "I see." Mukuro then looked out the window where the heavy rain hit the window, "Should we join them?" Kyoko asked, but Mukuro shook her head in response, "Let Makoto handle this... He was always her saviour." Mukuro whispered the last bit which slightly confused the detective.

Running through the wet streets Makoto looked at every bend and corner for his sister, he then found her sitting on the floor in front of the café with her hood on. Relieved he smiled and approached the girl who had her head lowered.

"Junko." Junko raised her head and saw her brother approaching her with a smile, "Makoto." the luckster stood in front of the girl as she stared at him.

"How did you?" Makoto then pointed at her hoodie, "Oh." the luckster then chuckled before asking her why she didn't call anyone only for her to embarrassedly admit that she had left her phone at home due to her being in a rush to grab the manga.

"You're such a child when it comes to your manga." Makoto sighed as Junko lowered her head in shame, she then saw a hand appear in front of her and she raised her head only to see a smiling Makoto.

"Let's go home." he said gently, her eyes widened as a memory of Makoto also doing the same thing when they were kids flashed in her mind. Back then she got lost after chasing a bunny through the forest, she was lost and cried underneath a large tree, she later found by Makoto who was bruised and dirtied from constantly looking for her.

Yet here they are again, in a somewhat similar situation. Smiling Junko took her brother's hand went underneath the umbrella as the two walked home hand in hand.

She glanced at the boy and once more was reminded as to why she was in love with, but she had a feeling those might not get returned so instead of dwelling on what she didn't have. She merely enjoyed what she did have.

Which was time.

Time to be with the person she loves.

So with her hand in his they both walked home under the umbrella of the vanishing rain which soon revealed the countless stars that was above them.

 **End~**

 **(Updated)**

 **One chapter less than I predicted, but this is pretty much the end. I think its a good way to end it despite not actually Makoto and Kyoko hook up in the end but I think its good. Not a perfect ending but a good one. Anyways thank you all for reading Our Time and I will see you all in my next project.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


End file.
